


A Familiar's Fate

by RenaFujoshi



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Guillermo has depression, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nandor is an idiot in love, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Really bloody sad, Romance, Sad, Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt, fucking hat, like witch hat sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaFujoshi/pseuds/RenaFujoshi
Summary: Guillermo is in love.Nandor fucks up.





	A Familiar's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own What We Do in the Shadows all the rights of the movie and TV show goes to Jemaine Clement and Taika Waititi.
> 
> I would love some critics!
> 
> sorrynotsorry

He did this. He knew that he should have been nicer to him all those years. But what was done, was done. Guillermo now laid in a pool of his own blood, slowly bleeding to death.

_And it was his entire fault. _

Why did he wait until the end to realize his stupid feelings? He was 757 years old and he couldn’t even realize when he loved someone. But then again, he was a vampire, and an old one at that, 10 years were like 10 minutes to him…. And now he was just trying to find excuses for himself. 

The reason why Guillermo _committed-_ no, tried to commit suicide was himself and only himself. However, he liked to think that he was not a bad Master.

_He was wrong._

At first, he promised him the world. It was his thing, you see: _A familiar who loves you is the most loyal, after all. _The casual wooing never meant anything for him; it would make sure that his familiars never left, or did it?

It started by small touches here and there; a brush of the fingertips, maybe a reassuring pat here and there. He didn’t think anything of it, as it was normal for his familiar to be touchy. He knew that the harsh treatment would be brushed off by Guillermo; it always was, even when he offered another vampire to have a drink from his <strike>favourite</strike> only familiar. I mean, he made it up to him when he took Guillermo flying, before dropping him. But that was only an accident.

Guillermo understood…

_Right?_

So when he started playing with a human man, he thought nothing of it. It was simple: get a target, woo them, have some fun and drink them. However, this one was quite tough. It took more than a month to make them want Nandor. He could have hypnotized the man, but he <strike>was shit at hypnotizing</strike> liked the challenge.

He didn’t take something into account though. Guillermo thinking it was a real boyfriend. And after finding them multiple times in romantic situations, he was thinking the worst.

_‘I spent ten years of my life servicing a man who doesn’t even fucking love me’_

_‘How could I be so dumb? Of course you were only his plaything; he kept you around just because you are his fucking familiar ’_

_‘Even though I tried being everything he wanted, I still wasn’t enough’_

Of course Guillermo would be upset. But he just realized that, he was always late.

Guillermo had pierced his own heart with a wooden stake. And while it wouldn’t kill him instantly like it would a vampire, he was slowly bleeding out. He couldn’t begin to imagine the kind of pain his familiar had to be in to _pierce his own bloody heart. _

With a shot of adrenaline running though him –or whatever was the vampiric equivalent. Nandor kneeled besides his beloved familiar, taking him into his arms. He had to save him, and quickly. With a quick motion, he took the stake out and quickly drank some of the blood that ran out of the wound. He then bit his own wrist violently and took some of his own blood into his mouth, before proceeding to feed his blood to _<strike>his familiar</strike>_Guillermo mouth to mouth, like a kiss. Wasn’t it ironic? Kissing the person you love for the first time when _they’re dying._

When Nandor was finished, he looked at Guillermo’s face. He was so pale, so _lifeless._ He then felt his beloved’s life force stop. He was in shock. It should have worked! It had to work! He couldn’t lose him, not now. Not when he just realized what he felt.

Not when they had millennia to live together.

And, for the first time in history, Nandor the Relentless was crying. He sobbed, thrashed and wailed. It was his entire fault. He caused all of this. Everything could have been avoided if only he treated his beloved better. If he bloody realized what he felt.

‘No, no, no, no, no, this can’t be true’ Nandor chanted in broken sobs ‘Guiermo I order you to come back’ He said even though he knew he was asking his dead familiar for the impossible.

He kept saying incoherent things to the corpse of his fami- former familiar.

‘I love you Guiermo’ he confessed in broken voice.

And then, the impossible became possible.

‘I love you too Nandor.’


End file.
